


老师

by teaeggs



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaeggs/pseuds/teaeggs
Summary: “如果你执意喊老达文波特老师，凭我在床上教你的事。”海尔森拉起一个缓慢又刻薄的微笑，“我想你也应该尊称我一句老师。”





	老师

海尔森在庄园里兜兜转转，从地里的菜一路评价到百科全书。内容多种多样，花样翻新，康纳在一边觉得自己的白眼在天灵盖里翻了一圈。  
他父亲难得来一次庄园，为的就是看看刺客生活有多么水深火热。

庄园里的人不知道康纳和这位白人老爷的关系，只当他是康纳新结识的朋友。毕竟刺客有着乐于助人的好心肠，随手救一个白人老爷于危难之中也不是不可能。木匠甚至高兴的和他们打了招呼，并且要求康纳一定要带这位不苟言笑的有钱人去看看前庄园主。

在月亮升起之后康纳负责了晚饭，在老达文波特的房子里。海尔森甚至在达文波特的摇椅里坐了一会——康纳不准他进厨房，并且再三保证自己会做出让白人老爷满意的晚餐。  
海尔森确实挺满意。  
吃完饭后海尔森去洗澡，康纳负责烧饭自然也负责收拾桌子和洗碗。当他终于洗完澡回到房间才发现海尔森已经在床上待着了。  
他当然在床上，这位老父亲来庄园又还能干什么事呢。  
海尔森换上了康纳的睡衣，棉布松松垮垮地套在身上，灰发披散在肩头。床头点了一盏油灯，光线昏暗，圣殿骑士团大团长正借着那一点光线看书。暖黄的光让他看起来像一个普通的中年男人，内敛并且疲倦。  
如果没有刺客和圣殿骑士，这就应该是他们的日常生活。  
康纳随手带上门，火苗被气流吹的摇摇晃晃，海尔森合上书随手放到一边，抬头看了看他人高马大的儿子。康纳顺着对方的动作瞟到熟悉的封面，眨巴眨巴眼睛想起来这是达文波特生前常看的一本书。  
“你从哪找到的。”康纳爬上床在海尔森边上盘腿坐下，“老头子也喜欢看。”  
海尔森从鼻子里发出一个气音，以康纳对他父亲的了解，这一声大概介于不满和哦之间，康纳觉得好笑，海尔森在这方面的占有欲更像个小孩子，而不是沉稳的圣殿骑士大团长。  
“他算是什么，你的老师?”  
“他是我的老师。”康纳忽略了海尔森语气里的诸多情绪“他教会了我很多东西。”  
“甚至包括了你们可笑的理念。你想把所有教导你的人都叫做老师吗？儿子，你的天真令我震惊。”  
康纳沉吟了一小会，似乎是在思索怎么怼回去。海尔森并不在意康纳到底在想什么，他轻车熟路地把康纳按倒在床上，手从衣服下摆探进去。  
“所有教导过我的人都是我的老师。”年轻人终于找到了反驳的话，同时还记得抬高上半身方便海尔森扒掉他的睡衣，“以及刺客的理念并不可笑。”  
“哈，诸事可行。这点我挺赞同的。”  
康纳翻了白眼，接受了海尔森强硬的亲吻。

海尔森的技术很好，应该很好。毕竟他可以在床上把康纳操到哭，而小狼崽也没有其他经验来对比。  
反正他们都挺爽的。  
他的手指还在肠道里摸索，这个位置不容易使得上劲，康纳抬高腰好让海尔森的手指进的更深，手指滑过凸起时康纳的呻吟和喘息让一向冷静自持的大团长恨不得立刻用阴茎操死他。  
他们刚滚到一起时康纳还会害羞，现在他已经能和海尔森一边拌嘴一边用他父亲的手指操自己了。  
康纳学什么都很快。学习。哦，学习。  
海尔森停下动作，居高临下地看着康纳。小狼崽不明所以，哼哼唧唧地扭腰，换来他父亲拍在屁股上的一巴掌。  
康纳立刻不动了，瞪大眼睛看着身上的人。  
“如果你执意喊老达文波特老师，凭我在床上教你的事。”做父亲的直起身，拉出一个在康纳眼里称得上刻薄的微笑，“我想你也应该尊称我一句老师。”  
康纳模模糊糊觉得自己应该反驳两句，海尔森在床上提到过世的导师让他泛起微妙的羞耻感，快感又让他的脑子一片混沌，最后只含混地喊了声父亲。  
海尔森明显因为没有得到想要的答案开始不满，于是他又打了一把康纳的屁股，接着感觉到手指被猛的夹紧。  
“嘿!”  
“你是个好学生，son”海尔森懒洋洋的按住小狼崽，“但这得益于我的教导。”  
“father?”康纳学着海尔森挑起一个自认为讽刺的微笑，虽然海尔森在体内摸索的手指让他气息不稳，他还是没有顺海尔森的意，“您认为得自己教的很好？”  
年轻人明显的暗示让年长者挑起眉毛。海尔森抽出手指，接着还带着液体的手指掐住小狼崽的下巴，康纳顺从地抬起头，眼睛里闪着意味不明的光。  
他当然没有别人，海尔森心知肚明。而什么能激怒海尔森，康纳也心知肚明。  
“我可以重新教你。”海尔森松开掐着他下巴的手，目光虚虚地在康纳手上滑动，“舔你自己的手指。”  
“我认为我够湿了。”小狼崽冲着父亲龇牙咧嘴，接着被自己的手指堵住了剩下的话。海尔森正捏着他的手指往嘴里塞，表情平静地好像真是一个尽职尽责的老师。  
他们第一次上床时海尔森确实逼着康纳舔湿自己手指来扩张，但之后他们很少再玩这个。一是康纳抗拒，最主要的还是海尔森无穷无尽的占有欲和控制欲。比起让康纳自己开拓，他更喜欢看着青年被自己一点点操开。  
康纳眯着眼舔舐自己的手指，舌尖从指间舔过，又一路探上手指缝。他舔的极尽色情，粉色的舌尖探出一点又缩回去，口水从嘴角滑落，拉出亮闪闪的水痕。  
但是说实话他更想吃海尔森胯下的东西。  
“一会会让你吃的。”海尔森威胁性地在他穴口蹭了一下，他快忍不住了，“现在好好舔。”  
“我真的够湿了。”小狼崽口齿不清地抱怨，他觉得自己后穴的水已经多到流出来了。阴茎也硬到不行，除了控制不住地想在海尔森身上磨蹭，他更想自己撸一发，或者让海尔森给自己撸一发。  
“我可以一边舔你……”他讨价还价般开口。  
“一边操你自己。”海尔森慢悠悠地接上话，起身坐到旁边的同时把康纳的手指往身下带。  
他的下身真的湿到一塌糊涂，康纳甚至听到自己手指带起黏腻的水声。他干脆翻身趴在床上去开拓自己，顺便还能在床单上摩擦两下，好安抚他硬到发痛的东西。而海尔森的滴着水阴茎就在眼前晃动。小狼崽舔舔嘴唇决定履行自己刚才说的话。  
他猛的按住海尔森大腿，低头吞下那根挺立许久的深色肉棒。浓烈的味道瞬间充满口腔，康纳觉得自己身下又涌出一波液体。他把自己的脑袋枕在海尔森大腿上，右手重新伸向下身，借着液体的润滑一口气没入两根手指。  
“好孩子……”海尔森抚上康纳披散的棕发叹息。他确实学什么都很快，而这归功于做父亲的倾囊相授。  
“说真的，father。”康纳被塞的满满的，但他适应良好，甚至还能分出神和父亲说说话。  
“嗯?”  
“我觉得自己弄比较舒服。”  
早就说过，什么能激怒海尔森，他心知肚明。  
老狼面对小狼崽的挑衅露出獠牙——海尔森捏着康纳的嘴退了出来——甚至还有液体黏连在中间，康纳舔了一下海尔森的拇指，挑起眼睛看着老狼。  
“康纳，你应该尊重老师。”  
“那么请您示范一下，先生。”小狼拿尖牙磨着老狼的手指，一下下磨在海尔森心里，“或者说 ，请您干我。”  
“操。”  
海尔森爬起来，一瞬间他觉得自己膝盖发软，康纳侧着头趴在床上看他，眼睛湿漉漉的泛着水光。  
他的儿子，他的康纳。  
他拍了一把年轻人结实的臀肉，掐着对方精瘦的腰操了进去。  
肠肉立刻温顺地包裹上来，康纳爆发出一声拔高的呻吟，几乎是迫不及待地抬高屁股往上前凑。海尔森进的很深，但他还是觉得不够。他希望海尔森发狠地干自己，越狠越好。  
海尔森又拍了他一把，换来猛然夹紧的肉穴。  
“好孩子。”老父亲懒洋洋的开口，抽出一点又猛的顶进去，囊袋拍在皮肤上发出响亮的声音。  
这一下几乎顶哭康纳，小狼崽的呻吟里开始带上哭腔。他想了太久了，从见到海尔森那一刻他就在期待这一下。海尔森的阴茎仿佛带了电，从凸起上滑过时带起一串战栗的快感。  
他想抚慰自己，想要海尔森掐他的乳头，还想海尔森把自己直接操射。  
“快一点…”他听到自己这么说。  
海尔森没有搭理他，他当然不会——没有老师要听学生话的道理——他转而伸手揉弄康纳丰满的胸肌，年轻人再一次叫出声，鼻音黏腻又色情。海尔森觉得自己的阴茎又涨大了一圈。  
“想要我摸你吗。”他俯下身亲吻康纳的后颈，年轻人的皮肤滚烫，泛着一层薄汗。海尔森的手掌时不时抚过年轻人挺立许久的乳头，满意的听到小狼崽的呼吸愈加粗重。  
“……please father.”  
“那么学着取悦我。”海尔森直起身子停下一切动作，康纳回头狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
哦，他的眼睛蓄满了泪水，海尔森挺了一下腰，手指在康纳的穴口虚虚滑动。  
他也在煎熬，在床上挂着眼泪的康纳并不多见，他恨不得就这样把康纳操死在身下，但同时他也想要一个哭着取悦自己的学生。  
康纳把脸埋进枕头，抬高屁股开始用自己的后穴为他的老父亲服务。他不知道海尔森的感觉如何，只能通过对方呼吸细微的变化判断自己的服务质量。阴茎随着他的动作在体内戳弄，时不时抵上肠壁的凸起。自己动让他找回一点安全感，于是他动的越发大胆，磨了几下后海尔森甚至漏出了几声呻吟，这让小狼崽的征服欲得到极大满足。  
“您要守信。”康纳断断续续地开口，他的阴茎和乳头被忽略太久了，他想念海尔森不久之前的抚慰。  
“什么?”  
“请摸摸我。”  
他听到海尔森笑出声，接着父亲带着老茧的手抚上了他硬到发痛的阴茎和乳头。海尔森熟悉他所有的敏感点，也熟悉怎么样能让他高潮。  
“如你所愿。”海尔森收紧了力度，掐着乳头的手指猛然按了下去。  
康纳射了，快感从四面八方包围了他，有一瞬间他的眼前只有白光，然后黏糊糊射了海尔森一手，而后穴因为高潮而收紧，死死咬着海尔森的阴茎。他还记得要抬高屁股服务海尔森，但除了喘气和呻吟什么也思考不了。  
他叫的惊天动地，又带着哭腔和哽咽，像一只乖顺的小兽被伴侣压在身下。  
海尔森没有给他休息的时间，用沾着精液的手撬开他的嘴唇，同时身下有一搭没一搭地操着他。小狼崽咬了一口手指权做泄愤，接着被探到喉咙的指尖磨到咳嗽。  
“现在记着我教你的。”海尔森终于收回手，现在他的双手终于回到了康纳腰上。康纳的后穴还在抽搐，肉壁咬绞地死紧，他甚至怀疑康纳能感受到自己阴茎上凸起的血管。  
海尔森开始动了，凶狠而快速。头部凸起的一圈在康纳前列腺上猛然滑过又离开，康纳觉得自己在高潮的海里起伏，没有高峰但是连绵不绝。  
“等等……啊……”他哭的断断续续，海尔森心底那点暴虐欲被彻底激起来，掐着康纳的手越发用力。囊袋随着他大开大合的动作拍打在年轻人结实的臀肉上，响声甚至盖过了康纳的哭声。  
他哭的越狠海尔森就越兴奋，还有什么比一个哭喊的康纳更让人想蹂躏的呢。海尔森觉得自己根本是被康纳吸回去的。小狼崽的肉穴还在湿漉漉地吐水，湿滑又咬得死紧，以至于阴茎每一次的进出都带起一串黏腻的水声。  
海尔森放缓了动作——这太刺激了。康纳明显不满他的老父亲放缓了速度，他回过头用还挂着眼泪的大眼睛瞪着海尔森。  
“good boy，”海尔森随手撸了一把康纳的阴茎，“学着摸摸你自己。”  
“poor old man."小狼崽嘀嘀咕咕，又被海尔森一巴掌拍在屁股上。康纳吸了吸鼻子——他也就顺着海尔森的意哭一哭——摸上自己的乳头。但不论是揉捻摩擦甚至是掐着捻按都远不如海尔森的手指摸上来有意思，快感甚至小于痛感。于是他转而去抚慰自己的阴茎。他不久前才射过，阴茎上随着海尔森的动作半软不硬地蹭在床单。他把那根肉棒抓在手里有一下没一下地撸动。  
海尔森低低笑了一声，抓着康纳的腰又一次狠狠顶了上去。  
他几乎要出声赞美康纳的肉穴了。无论他们滚了多少次床单他都想赞美康纳会流水的小洞。永远都会一口口吸着他的阴茎，不论主人意愿如何，肠肉都会顺从地贴合包裹他。快感在他的阴茎上电流般横冲直撞，还有什么能比这更美好。  
康纳又开始哽咽，求着父亲更狠地操他，求着父亲给他想要的东西。  
他还能祈求什么呢。  
康纳的哭腔又开始变大了，海尔森猛地抽出阴茎，带出的前液湿淋淋地挂在康纳屁股上。他使了个巧劲把康纳翻过身——那挺费力的——然后一刻不停地把阴茎塞回那个正在流水的小洞。  
现在他能看着康纳的脸干他了。康纳侧着脸试图把自己埋进枕头当火鸡。海尔森干脆掐着他的下巴亲了上去。  
他尝到一点咸味，康纳的眼泪，这让他又狠狠啃了一口小狼崽柔软的舌头，后者立刻抗拒地想把他顶出来，而这正中了海尔森的下怀。  
他狠狠吸住小狼崽不安分的舌头，接着他忍耐许久的阴茎终于得到了释放。精液冲刷在肠壁上的感觉让康纳立刻忘记了反抗，任由海尔森的舌头把上颚到舌底舔了个遍。  
海尔森射了好几股，退出时还在小股地往外吐精。康纳眯着眼看着父亲退出来，伸手抹了一把放到嘴里。海尔森扫过他还在往外吐着精液的后穴和沾着白色液体的红肿嘴唇，觉得自己能立刻按着儿子再来一次。  
小狼崽学着他懒洋洋的表情挑起一个微笑。他缓缓抬高腿，双手抱住膝盖，暴露出自己色情到极点的后穴和挺立的阴茎。  
“once more.teacher.”

END


End file.
